


First I love yous

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [12]
Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, canon lgbt ship, pride month, sagelyn - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Brooklyn and Sage share their first I love you's
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 24





	First I love yous

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAY 12 MY BABIES

Sage and Brooklyn loved to spend time together. Whether they were practicing or just cuddling, 

"Hey lovely," Brooklyn said as she wrapped her arms around Sage's waist. "How are you today?"

"It was alright," Sage shrugged, "I saw a cute girl today." she smirked a little bit. 

"Oh yeah?" Brooklyn smirked back, "Where is she? I don't like you looking at other cute girls."

"Her name is Brooklyn 2, you might know her?" Sage tilted her head back.

Brooklyn laughed as she pressed her lips on Sage's neck, "You're cute." she muttered.

"You are too," Sage replied. "Brooklyn.." she said.

"yes?" Brooklyn asked.

"I love you," Sage confessed.

Brooklyn smiled, "what?"

"I know it seems weird, but I.." her voice trailed off, "I love you."

Brooklyn grinned and kissed Sage, pulling back, she whispered, "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions @ pastelhickson !!


End file.
